Butter Churner Or How Harvey and Donna got past the anger
by AnonymousW
Summary: Darvey one-shot post 4x16. WARNING: EXPLICIT SEXUAL CONTENT.


_A.N: Hey! This is a fic I wrote a while back by request (Mel if you're reading this, it was you), and hadn't planned on posting it. I was convinced to (you know who you are). Post 4x16_

 _WARNING: EXPLICIT SEXUAL CONTENT._

* * *

He knocked on her door, violently. It was ten at night and he was drunk. He knew it was a big mistake but he didn't care, not when every inch of him yearned for her touch.

She opened the door, perfectly dressed in a black strapless overall that hugged her curves.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"We need to talk" he said, pushing his way in.

"Harvey this is not a good time" she said, trying to block his way.

"Yeah, then when is it a good time? It's been fucking months Donna" he said, his voice louder than usual.

"I'm going out on a date" she said, as he looked at her with disbelief, right before he heard a male voice coming from the kitchen.

"Is everything ok?" he heard, before the figure of Sam revealed itself to Harvey.

He huffed in disapproval before speaking.

"Sam? You have got to be kidding me" Harvey said, shaking his head

"I think you should leave", Donna said, trying to remain calm.

"I'm not going anywhere" Harvey insisted, as Donna stepped closer to him, in a warning attempt.

"Harvey, you are drunk, you are hijacking my night, and this is clearly not the right time" she said firmly, her voice slightly shaking in anger.

He held up her gaze, with a determination she only had seen at work. She knew then he wasn't going away, something that also was clear to Sam.

"Donna, we can postpone this for tomorrow if you want. I know the manager I can still get us a reservation" Sam said softly.

She wanted to refuse, to leave with Sam and not think a second more about Harvey. But he was hard to ignore, so she just nodded, walking towards Sam.

"Be careful Harvey" Sam said, before Donna walked him to the door. Harvey's grip had tightened, now that Sam kissed Donna passionately. She slammed the door, walking angrily towards Harvey.

"Be careful Harvey, I know the manager, blablabla" he tried to imitate Sam's voice, bitterness dripping from his tongue.

"What, THE FUCK, is your problem Harvey?" Donna shouted, standing face to face with him.

"Sam Donna, really? Back to that old douchebag?" he said.

"It is none of your damn business" she spat.

"I miss you" he blurted out, his eyes devouring her.

She felt her skin burn under his gaze, but she couldn't deal with that again.

"Harvey if you are here to tell me you miss me, and you can't be you without me and all that bullshit, you can leave" she said.

"It's not bullshit, and you know it" he argued.

"It is, when it's all I get" she explained, hurt.

"What do you see in him anyway?" he said, avoiding her accusation.

"He's kind, he's handsome, he's…you know I don't even know why I'm answering that when it's none of your business" she said, angrier now.

"He's rich" he added.

"What did you say?" she asked, practically shouting.

"Nothing, I'm just pointing out that he's rich. I'm sure you care about that" he said, knowing he was making a mistake.

There it was, she thought,' _twisting the knife back'._

She felt her blood boiling up in her veins, her body heating up with anger, as she struggled to vocalize all the things she wanted to say to him. She didn't even realize what she had done until the sound of her own slap resonated on his cheek.

Her slap took him by surprise, waking him up from what he had been doing or saying. He opened his eyes in disbelief, the earlier blurry vision he had now a bit clearer. He can hear her scream.

"If you think that I stuck with you all that time because of your money, then FUCK YOU Harvey. I've wasted twelve fucking years of my life for this" she shouted, tears streaming down your face. "You really don't know me, do you?" she said, hurt.

Harvey's heart was wincing in pain at the sight of her in tears. He was angry; at her for leaving him, at himself for making her cry, at the whole messed up situation. Just as she was about to continue insulting him, his hand went to her hair, holding her head from the back, bringing it close to his face, before his lips crashed on hers.

He could feel her resisting him, her hands pushing his chest away, until she broke their kiss. He saw anger in her eyes, she was furious. She hit him multiple times on his chest, tears streaming down her face while he still held her from the arms to stop her. She looked him deep in the eyes, seeing something she had never seen there; clarity.

She cursed her tears for streaming down, feeling weak enough to stop hitting him. He took the opportunity to cup her face with both his hands, as he started whispering.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry" he repeated, his breath caressing her lips. She could feel it, the regret in his voice.

"Fuck you Harvey" she whispered, before she pushed him until his back was against the wall, her lips crashing on his, her hand tugging at the lapel of his shirt. He's surprised by her move for a few seconds, his hands taking a moment before adjusting them to hold her close by the waist.

Her kiss was needy, angry, as she sucked and bit on his lower lip until it hurt. Her hands skillfully undid his tie, as his tongue brushed her lips until she granted him full access to her mouth. He slipped his tongue inside it, sliding it against hers before they started battling for control. His hands that were holding her by the waist moved to cup her ass, pushing her front against him, as she started feeling his arousal, brushing herself up and down on him.

Her hands moved then to unbutton his shirt, removing it to show his perfectly sculpted upper body. One of his hands went up to her hair fisting it as he pulled her hair back to have access to her freckled neck. He wasted no time attacking her weak spot, eliciting a moan to escape her throat. He kissed and bit that spot until he left a mark, a triumphant look on his face. The simple sound of her moan seemed to turn him on further, as she felt the increasing arousal in his pants.

She kissed his lips again, feeling his fingers on her back, unzipping her overall. He tasted sour while she tasted sweet, the combination representing everything they've ever been. She walked out of her overall in matching black underwear, as she noticed the lust in Harvey's eyes. His blood boiled up in his veins at the thought of sharing her with someone. She took the opportunity to regain control, pinning him against the wall as she kissed her way from her lips to his torso, biting his nipples and sucking on them, filling his skin with goose bumps.

She continued her way down to his waistline, her hand stroking his length above his pants. She placed a series of rash kisses on his v-line, throwing him a grin when his hand went into her hair. She started undoing his pants hastily, leaving him in boxers only seconds later. She kissed his length above the boxers, making him moan, before she traced her way back up, leaving her mark on his neck the same way he had done minutes earlier.

She stepped away from him, as he looked at her with his usual pout.

"Where are you going?" he asked, his throat dry.

"Pill" she said, walking to the kitchen as he followed her closely behind. He waited for her to drink her water before he stood write behind her, one of his hands reaching for hers, helping her put down her glass while the other one started rubbing her lower abdomen, his face buried in her neck. She pushed her back against him, grinding him up and down, as one of his hands undid her bra, before cupping her breasts one at a time.

She threw her head back on his shoulder, his hand that was rubbing her abdomen going even lower, before he started rubbing her clit, making her moan in pleasure. He could feel her wetness, urging him to keep doing it.

"Harvey" she called out in pleasure, before she turned around, holding his cock outside of his boxer, stroking it up and down. She walked quickly to where it had all started, grabbing his tie before leading the way to the bedroom.

"Sit down" she said, stopping him from removing her underwear. He did as she told him, turned on by her taking charge of the situation.

She started pleasuring herself in front of him, squeezing her breasts and rubbing her own clit, moans escaping her mouth. Harvey's hardness increased at the sight in front of him, urging Donna to come join him. She did as he said, but not before completely removing her underwear, walking towards the bed with his tie.

He looked at her with curiosity, wondering where this was going. She tied both his hands above his head on the back of the bed, before straddling him, as he called out her name. She started thrusting against him as he begged her: "Donna, boxer"

"Patience Harvey" she said seductively, kissing his lips down, until she reached his boxer, which she removed in a second, revealing his now very hardened cock.

"Fuck Harvey you're hard" she said, her hand stroking it up and down, as she looked at him to find him struggling.

Her tongue licked the tip of his cock, causing him to groan. She kept teasing him for a few seconds, making him repeat her name many times before she fully put it inside of her mouth, sucking up and down its length, as he struggled to keep himself in control.

"Shit Donna" he said, out of breath, wishing his hands were free to control her pace.

He had never experienced such a thing, her skills a million times ahead of anyone else.

His cock was now completely erect, causing him to shout a "Fuck" when she gave a little attention to his balls.

His balls were always special.

She straddled him again, rubbing the tip of his cock against her clit, without doing much more. Harvey was furious, knowing that she was purposely torturing him. "Donna please" he finally said, when he couldn't stand it anymore.

It was all she needed to hear to guide him inside her, riding him up and down, one hand on his stomach, the other on his knee. He wished his hands were free to pleasure her breasts, something she did to herself for a few minutes. But his mind was absolutely blown by the view he had and how beautiful she was, realizing she was the only one he would allow having that much control.

"Fuckk" she cursed, as he felt her tighten around him.

She removed him outside of her a few minutes later, just as he was about to come undone. "Donna" he said with disapproval, as he watched her stand up, undoing the knot around his wrists. As soon as she released him he cupped her face, kissing her deeply, preparing herself for more. But she stopped him, moving to the space beside the bed.

"Have you heard of the butter churner?" she asked him, as his eyebrows quirked in question.

"The what now?" he said, seeing her position herself on the floor.

She lied on her back, with her legs raised over her head, so that most of her weight was on her shoulders and neck.

"Squat over me" she ordered him, his eyed widening as he finally understood the position.

As soon as he penetrated her, they both screamed in unison.

"Holy fuck" Harvey said, carefully thrusting to avoid hurting her neck.

"Fuckkk Harvey" Donna shouted, the extra rush of blood to her head increasing her ecstasy, when he realized that removing himself and entering her multiple times caused the most pleasure.

"I'm gonna cum" he said out of breath, removing himself carefully, and putting her legs down, positioning himself in a regular missionary position above her. They thrust for a few more minutes before they both reached their orgasms, letting out a scream.

He kissed her lips over and over again, before he whispered in her ear, between a set of kisses.

"How the hell did you do that" he asked out of breath, biting her ear.

"Yoga" she said effortlessly.

He made a mental note never to interrupt her classes again. He kissed his way down to her spot, leaving kisses before his tongue came out to tease her.

"David Copperfield" she said, her breath hitching.

"What?" he asked.

"God you know nothing do you" she said, as he looked at her with lost eyes.

"Pillow, under me, now" she said, as he did what she told him.

He started devouring her shamelessly, her hand buried in his hair as he took turn in orally pleasuring her.

When she finally reached her climax again, Harvey kissed her lips tenderly, his mind racing at the same rate as his heartbeat.

Donna wondered what she had done, realizing that despite the necessity to talk, they had gotten rid of the first obstacle, anger.

* * *

 _A.N: Hope you enjoyed it, don't forget to leave a review if you did (or didn't!)_


End file.
